Real Love Always Wins
by MWolfL
Summary: Pelswick has finally gained the courage to tell Julie his true feelings...but is it too late? PelswickXJulie
1. A Brief CatchUp

A.N. I couldn't find any fanfiction for _Pelswick_ that brought Pelswick and Julie together so I decided to write one of my own.

P.S. I have forgotten the placement of the buildings in relation to one another, keep this in mind when reading. Also the 'Ace's mom watching soaps' thing is purely guesswork.

Not that many years had passed since the final episode of Pelswick, and it was the same with the changes. The best of the non-changes were Ace and Goon (last names unknown) still being Pelswick Eggert's best friends with the same personalities and ambitions (poor Goon still doesn't know that wrestling is faked), and his crush Julie Smockford still being close friends with him. Also, his family hadn't changed that much either, his dad Quentin was still 'ultra-politically correct', his little sister Kate still bugs him, Gram-Gram still encourages him to take life standing up – metaphorically speaking of course – and his little brother Bobby still thinks of Pelswick as the coolest dude ever. Also, his guardian angel Mr. Jimmy still hasn't left and still gives him indirect advice (Pelswick finally confronted him about the 'indirect' part and Mr. Jimmy explained that folks have to learn things on their own, with little or no help, interestingly Pelswick accepted this without even a touch of annoyance). The worst of the non-changes was mostly the fact that Boyd Scullarzo and his 'friends' were still bullies, but luckily Boyd's IQ hasn't improved that much (he even got held back a year!). Though if you actually talked about the subject with Pelswick, he would argue that the worst non-change was that Julie still doesn't think of him as more than a friend, even though their friendship is now a bit stronger.

As for the changes, well, Pelswick and his friends were now sixteen, a little taller, and of course Pelswick's siblings were older too, which brought changes. Kate actually stopped blackmailing Pelswick (much to his shock), explaining that it was too immature. Since she was around nine she felt too much like a big kid to do immature stunts. She now only makes deals with him, like exchanging chores for favors or something like that. When she noticed Pelswick's shock she retorted that girls mature faster, proving that she definitely wasn't going to stop the 'bugging him' part. As for Bobby, well, he was now around five or so, probably five at youngest, and he now talks more often than he used too. He still thinks of Pelswick as 'the coolest dude ever' because Pelswick still gives him rides, and is still a great big brother in general, plus Bobby is always impressed whenever Pelswick 'out-wheels' skateboarders and such. Oh, also Julie's best friend Sandra Scoddle has matured a little, sure she still thinks she's hip but she doesn't argue with Julie as much as she used to.

And now after the explanations, well, here's where the real story begins:


	2. Pelswick Finally Gains Courage

Pelswick was giving Ace and Goon a ride by pulling them along with his wheelchair (they were on their skateboards of course). No one gave them a second glance since the trio had been doing this stunt for years. Well technically there was one person who gave them a second glance but it wasn't because of the stunt….

"Hi Pelswick!" Julie called from the opposite street.

"Hi Julie!" Pelswick called back with a smile as he stopped his wheelchair. "Where're you off to?"

"Julie and I are on our way to my house to check out the CD I bought yesterday." Sandra replied. "It's the latest from our favorite band so it's sure to rock!"

"Cool, maybe I can check it out later but right now Ace, Goon, and I have to finish a project that's due soon." Pelswick said.

"Of course, I can bring it over to your house tomorrow if you want." Julie suggested. "That is unless Sandra minds."

"No, it's okay, I'll give it to you when you leave later." Sandra smiled.

"Great, see you tomorrow Julie!" Pelswick waved.

Julie and Sandra waved back as both sets of best friends went their separate ways and it wasn't too long before the trio had a conversation:

"Dude, this sounds suspiciously close to a date!" Ace smiled, pumping a fist.

Ace and Goon knew about Pelswick's crush on Julie, but they were always respectful and supportive of it, unlike **some** jealous best friends I know.

"Nah, Julie will never see me as a boyfriend." Pelswick frowned. "She only thinks of us as close friends."

"But aren't you her best friend?" Goon asked, confused.

"Second best, after Sandra." Pelswick corrected.

"Yeah, best friend that's a **boy**!" Ace rolled his eyes as if his point was obvious. "Hello! Those types of best friends always end up together!"

"You watch those soaps with your mom huh?" Pelswick muttered.

"Only when she forces me too." Ace retorted. "Come on, you two have more in common than any other couple I've seen! It's like, you've got chemistry or something."

"Ooh, good thing Pelswick gets good grades in that subject…." Goon began (in a friendly tone) before Pelswick cut in:

"Not that kind of chemistry, that's just Ace's way of saying that Julie and I belong together…wait a minute, you really believe that?"

"Of course I do, Julie's never gotten along better with any other guy and you've never gotten along better with any other girl!" Ace pointed out. "I mean, what's holding you back?

"One: how Julie views our relationship, I don't want to scare her off." Pelswick explained, starting to get a little annoyed. "And two: even if we did started dating what if it doesn't work out and we stop seeing each other? I don't want to lose her friendship even if it means that we'll never get to go on a date!"

Pelswick, it's been years since you first got that crush and I think it's gotten stronger!" Ace said, starting to get a little annoyed himself – but for a different reason of course. "This means that your love for her is genuine and if you don't make a move someone else will and you'll lose her to him forever!"

"That's scary Ace do you think Pelswick will actually lose her like that?" Goon shuddered.

"I only meant 'lose her' as in the sense of ending up with her." Ace explained. "I positive she'll remain friends with him even after that happens."

"Oh."

"Ace…wait, what do you mean 'my love has gotten stronger'?" Pelswick asked, confused.

"Do you sweat or grow nervous around her anymore?" Ace pointed out.

"No…." Pelswick said thoughtfully. "No, I think I haven't in quite a while actually but I never noticed before."

"See?" Ace smiled. "Your previous actions were from a crush, but then they went away while your love remained. That's a good sign."

"How do you know about this anyway?" Goon asked, curious.

"I asked mom in a hypothetical question after I first noticed how Pelswick was acting calmer around Julie." Ace shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Pelswick, face at least this fact: Julie thinks you rock, I've heard her say it countless times."

"Yeah…thanks Ace." Pelswick smiled. "Maybe I can approach it slowly in a hypothetical question when she comes over tomorrow."

"That's the spirit!" Goon grinned.

Meanwhile, Julie and Sandra had their own conversation:

"So Julie this sounds like a date to me." Sandra teased.

"What?" Julie blushed, shocked. "Me on a date with Pelswick? That's ridiculous, we're just friends."

"Oh come off it what's wrong with dating Pelswick?" Sandra scoffed. "I mean sure his wheelchair isn't that cool, except for the fact that it's motorized, but his attitude and personality really makes up for it."

"Boy you've matured." Julie muttered dryly.

"Hey!" Sandra frowned, insulted. "Come on you at least have to admit that Pelswick's cooler than most of the boys at school, he can do sports while in the wheelchair for one thing, plus he's interested in new things even though he doesn't follow the crowd…."

"I don't care about following the crowd either remember?" Julie pointed out.

"Oh, right, sorry. Look, Julie, be honest, how do you really feel about him? I mean, what do you like about him?"

So Julie explained: his personality, his ability to not let his being permanently seated get him down (she's gotten into using that term too), how he's not prejudice yet can spot a hoax a mile away (which comes in handy quite often), but just mostly the fact that he has a good heart and is a great friend.

"Anything else?" Sandra smiled suspiciously.

Julie frowned until she got what Sandra was hinting at.

"Okay, so I think Pelswick's…handsome." Julie admitted. "But so what? I used to think Boyd was cute too you know."

"Yeah, stupidly." Sandra winced.

"So I like to think that there's good in all types of people so what?" Julie retorted.

"So it's best if you didn't do that with bullies." Sandra frowned. "They don't deserve friends until they learn how to be one."

"I know; that's what finally stopped me thinking that Boyd was cute." Julie sighed. "I still don't see your point though, sure Pelswick would make anyone a great boyfriend but why me?"

"Well look how well you two get along with each other, plus years ago I could swear that Pelswick had a crush on you." Sandra explained. "At least from what I could tell, he did look extra happy and nervous whenever you were near him back then."

"Pelswick…a crush…on me." Julie thought aloud, stunned.

Julie just remained silent after that, not knowing what to say. Sandra respected this at first until she got impatient.

"So how do you feel around him?" She asked. "Anything apart from friendship?"

"No…." Julie admitted. "Except I always feel happy around him even when I'm having a bad day, he could always find a comment or compliment that would make me feel better. He still can actually."

"That's a good sign, not many guys can do that." Sandra smiled. "So what would you do if he ever admitted his love for you?"

"Just probably look stunned, which I would be, and then say that even though he would make anybody a good boyfriend I still would be scared of how it would affect our friendship."

"And then see how he takes it from there?" Sandra guessed.

"Exactly, depending on his comment who knows how it would go, but the worst I could probably say would be for us to wait."

"If at all." Sandra added knowingly.

"Well I wouldn't add that part." Julie said defensively.

"Chill, I know, but I also know that's what you would be thinking."

"True." Julie sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait until when he actually says those three words."

"Or the even more powerful five words." Sandra added (she meant 'I'm in love with you'). "They really show a guy's bravery."

"Yeah."

Julie frowned as she became lost in thought for the remainder of the day. Pelswick however just smiled as his confidence for admitting his love grew – needless to say Ace's words helped with that – and decided to actually admit it the next day after the hypothetical question. Of course that's a funny thing about plans, they sometimes don't work out the way you want them too…and sometimes even let dangerous incidents slip in.


	3. A Dangerous Incident

The next day during school Pelswick told Julie that he had to run some errands with his dad - since Quentin needed his help with a few things - so he'd probably be home later than usual. Julie said it was okay since her mom needed her to drop off at the store to pick up a couple of things too.

After school Quentin picked up Pelswick and they did the errands; it turned out that the 'help' was carrying some of the heavy bags on his lap. Pelswick never minded doing this though, he always liked being useful and this was certainly better than having to carry the bags on his arms (which I can definitely vouch for). Julie went to pick up soap and bleach – her mom discovered too late yesterday that she was out of both and she was planning on doing laundry that day – dropped it off at her house, and then started walking towards Pelswick's house. She got there just a little before Pelswick and his dad arrived in their new car. Quentin's used to have an ordinary car, but later, by Pelswick's request, they got a car that was pre-built to accommodate Pelswick so that he could get in on his own and even drive it. Pelswick and Julie waved to each other as Quentin neared their house…but then disaster struck: AN EARTHQUAKE! Quentin quickly stopped the car as Julie grasped a tree for support. Luckily, the earthquake only lasted a few minutes, and when it was over the rest of Pelswick's family quickly but carefully came outside to see if Quentin and Pelswick were all right. They were, and so was Julie despite her shaking with fright, but the danger wasn't over yet….

"Geez, I didn't except that to happen." Pelswick remarked as he prepared to leave the car; not very smart I know, but he wanted to check on Julie.

"Hang on son." Quentin said as he turned on the radio; luckily the guy on the news said there was a slim chance of an aftershock. "Okay you can leave."

But just as Pelswick reached the bottom of the ramp, some of the other neighbors who also came outside suddenly screamed! The building that Julie was standing in front of was unfortunately old and not well built and the earthquake had loosened a piece of the top! The piece was heading right for Julie! Julie screamed as she looked up!

"JULIE!" Pelswick cried as he zoomed ahead full speed towards her!

"Son wait!" Quentin cried.

No luck, Pelswick continued on until he was a few feet from her, then suddenly stopped and pushed himself off so that he could knock her out of the way! Julie fell to the ground unharmed, but Pelswick was lying unconscious, half-buried by the piece of building!

"Son!" Quentin cried.

"PELSWICK!" Pelswick's friends and family cried.

This also included Ace and Goon, who were on their way to Pelswick's in order to do a last minute rehearsal before the project was due (they had gotten permission from Pelswick and Julie during school). Horrified, they, Julie, and Pelswick's family immediately rushed over to Pelswick. Kate checked Pelswick's heart.

"He's alive." She said, relieved but still worried.

Quentin quickly called 911 as Ace and Goon tried to lift the piece of building off their best friend.

"Boys you should leave that for the professionals." Quentin said in between his conversation with the hospital.

"Oh shut up and help!" Ace snapped.

Ace didn't mean to be rude, but he was scared and wanted Pelswick out from under there as soon as possible. Quentin understood and so did Gram-Gram, who decided to help. Quentin finally helped too, but the piece of building was too heavy. Quentin and Gram-Gram, tired and knowing that the professionals would do it better, stopped but Ace and Goon continued to try. Julie, during all this time, kneeled near Pelswick frozen in shock except for now and then when she checked to see if he was still alive. Ace and Goon gave up lifting the piece of building entirely and instead tried to see if they could tip it out of the way instead. That was easier, but not easy enough…until to everyone's surprise the piece of building lifted into the air on both sides…AND ACE AND GOON WERE ONLY ON ONE SIDE! Ace and Goon automatically let go in shock, and the piece of building then lowered itself away from Pelswick. Actually this wasn't as shocking as it sounds, for if Pelswick weren't knocked out he would've seen Mr. Jimmy helping! Of course no one else could see him, so it was shocking to them – as well as a little spooky.

"H-how…how did that happen?" Goon stammered.

"I…I don't know, it's like you two got extra strong or something." Kate stared at the piece of building. "Then the rubble levitated…."

"Guardian angel." Bobby said.

"What?" A few people said.

"Maybe Pelswick got guardian angel." Bobby said.

Everyone didn't know what to make of that; of course that was the least spooky thing they could think of – apart from Ace and Goon's friendship for Pelswick causing temporary psychic abilities – but no one really knew if guardian angels existed or not. Fortunately the ambulance arrived at that point. Julie and Pelswick's family, apart from Quentin, got into the ambulance with Pelswick and the paramedics, while Quentin drove Ace and Goon.


	4. BodyLess, But Not Heartless

Pelswick groaned as he sat up, and to his shock he noticed that he was on a cloud!

"I'm…I'm dead." Pelswick started sobbing.

"No you're not." A familiar voice disagreed.

Startled, Pelswick turned around to find Mr. Jimmy standing there.

"I…I'm not?" Pelswick said, confused.

"You're having an out of body experience, it's common." Mr. Jimmy explained, smiling. "I'm proud of you Pelswick that was a really selfless thing you did for Julie back there."

"Well I couldn't let her die…Julie! Is she all right?" Pelswick asked, worried.

"See for yourself." Mr. Jimmy smiled as he pointed at the edge of the cloud.

Pelswick looked and saw his unconscious body in a hospital bed with his friends and family surrounding him. He also saw how worried Julie looked…and something else.

"Gee, she looks really sad…" Pelswick said, starting to get a little sad himself. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of weeks." Mr. Jimmy said. "I've been keeping track, waiting for at least your spirit to wake up."

"Is there any way for me to get back to my body?" Pelswick asked.

"Yes…but only if you really want to."

"Why would you say that?" Pelswick frowned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well the thing is even though a person may be tied down by physical laws and disabilities…their spirits never are." Mr. Jimmy explained.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you see your wheelchair with you?"

Pelswick looked around and sure enough couldn't even find a cane much less his wheelchair!

"Wait…does that mean…I can…?" Pelswick gaped.

"Yes, even though your body may never walk…your spirit will always be able too." Mr. Jimmy smiled. "Enjoy being able to move on your own, I have to go for now."

And at that, he disappeared.

Pelswick spent the next week walking around – after getting used to it – and doing other movements that he couldn't do before like somersaults. The strange part was, he kept feeling pressure on his left arm; it wasn't unpleasant or anything, actually he liked it, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. During this, his body remained in a coma, with his friends and family growing more and more worried. Especially since, according to the monitor, his heartbeats were getting slower. At the end of the week Mr. Jimmy came back.

"I can't believe it," Pelswick smiled. "Even though I never minded being permanently seated and at times even enjoyed it I've always dreamed of being able to walk."

"And now you can, but only if you go there." Mr. Jimmy said, pointing at a golden fence with a gate.

"That's the gate to heaven isn't it?" Pelswick stared.

"Yes, there you'll always be able to walk, but if you go there," Mr. Jimmy pointed at the scene of Pelswick in the hospital. "You'll go back to being permanently seated…for the rest of your life."

"Go back…?" Pelswick repeated. "You mean I can be alive again?"

"Yes, but you don't have much time, look."

Pelswick did and really saw his heartbeat monitor for the first time.

"I'm dying." Pelswick gasped; tears then came to his eyes as he saw how miserable his friends and family looked:

Quentin looked defeated as he glanced between the monitor and Pelswick's face. Kate was helping Bobby look at Pelswick over the railing of the hospital bed, and they both looked as if they were going to cry any second. Ace and Goon both looked sad and pale, and then Goon started crying on Ace's shoulder. And then Julie…here's where Pelswick grew even sadder. Julie actually looked almost heartbroken, squeezing Pelswick's arm as if it would bring him back. His arm…. Pelswick remembered that he had been feeling a pressure on his arm for the last week and noticed that the arm that Julie had her hands on was the exact same one!

"I can feel her touching me…Mr. Jimmy, what does this mean?" Pelswick asked, not looking away.

"Your love for Julie is pure." Mr. Jimmy said.

"Huh?" Pelswick of course didn't get it.

"Most dating couples only feel emotions for each other through their hormones, sometimes also through their hearts but not often. But your love for Julie you feel with your soul, which is why you can feel her touching you. Beforehand I'll admit that you felt love for Julie through your hormones as well as your heart, hence your nervous reactions, but as the years passed your heart took over until the love reached your soul, which is why you don't get those reactions anymore."

"Oh…wait a minute did you just explain something further to me?" Pelswick stared, so startled that this time he turned around. "You've never done that before."

"You don't have much time left."

Pelswick looked again and saw that his heartbeat had gotten even slower! Also, Julie had started crying.

"Your choice, either stay here and walk or go back and never walk again." Mr. Jimmy shrugged; he didn't look as if he cared because he knew Pelswick wasn't stupid.

"You're not fooling me, there's when I'll die of old age…and that's when I'll walk!" Pelswick frowned, standing up defiantly. "But until then I'm going back to my family and friends! And Julie…what you said before…'my love is pure'…does that mean Julie is my true love?"

Mr. Jimmy just smiled.

"You'll find out for yourself." He winked.

Pelswick smiled back.

"Hang on guys I'm coming back!" Pelswick said as he dove off the cloud and towards his body.

The next thing Pelswick knew, his eyes were closed and he was actually feeling pain, which he hadn't felt for three weeks. Then he heard a voice:

"Son?" Quentin's voice said hopefully. "Son your heartbeat's picked up, are you awake?"

Pelswick groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. That's when he realized that he was back in his body in the hospital bed. When he saw everyone around him he smiled and they smiled back.

"Pelswick!" Bobby said happily as he climbed onto the bed to hug him.

"Hey lil' dude." Pelswick smiled, returning the hug.

"Buddy we thought you were dying, you scared us." Ace said, playfully punching Pelswick's arm.

"I was, I almost did die…but I decided to come back." Pelswick smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"I was having an out of body experience this last week, I would've come back sooner but I got caught up in a miracle."

"What miracle son?" Quentin asked.

"I…I found out…that my spirit doesn't need a wheelchair." Pelswick explained. "Up there…near heaven…I could walk."

Everyone else stared and started to look emotional at that.

"Yeah, I know, but seeing how sad you guys were without me made me decide to come back." Pelswick smiled. "That and the fact that it wouldn't have been heaven without you all there too anyway."

Quentin's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He said as he answered it. "Oh yes, yes he's fine, just woke up. Huh? Oh yes, first thing tomorrow, bye." Quentin hung up. "That was just my boss checking on Pelswick and seeing when I'll be coming back to work."

"You mean you haven't been to work in…how long have I been out?" Pelswick caught himself, realizing that he couldn't 'know' without explaining about Mr. Jimmy.

"Three weeks, well I couldn't work with you in a coma." Quentin smiled. "Don't worry my boss gave me sick pay, half of my wages, so that I could pay for the hospital bill and other things."

"Were you guys out of school that long too?" Pelswick asked his friends and siblings.

"Well we couldn't get as much time off, so we've only been here weekends and a few of the weekdays." Goon explained.

"Same here for me." Kate added. "We had to return to school at least two days a week in order to catch up with our lessons."

"Yeah but if it was up to us we would've been here the entire three weeks." Julie added; Pelswick almost forgot how beautiful her voice really sounded.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Pelswick smiled. "I heard up there that the spirit isn't as tied down as the body so I know that all of your spirits were here everyday."

"You got that right." Ace smiled.

"Pelswick, you got guardian angel?" Bobby asked.

"What?" Pelswick stared, startled that anyone would ask.

"After that piece of building…well…Ace and I tried to get you out of there but even with me helping and your grandma and dad helping we couldn't budge it." Goon explained. "Your grandma and dad eventually got tired but Ace and I continued trying to free you…and then suddenly it seemed as if the piece of building was lifting itself up off you!"

Pelswick looked shocked, Mr. Jimmy never said anything about that. He then became touched that Mr. Jimmy cared that much about him; I mean of course he's a guardian angel, it's his job, but usually guardian angels don't do their work like that where there would be a lot of witnesses.

"It's…it's true, I do have one." Pelswick admitted; he didn't know if it was right for him to do that but he didn't want to lie either. "I've been able to see him for years but I never told any of you because…well, for one thing I didn't know how to prove it."

"What's his name?" Gram-Gram asked.

"Mr. Jimmy…wait you guys believe me?"

"It's the coolest and less creepy explanation we can think of." Kate smirked; Pelswick smirked back.

Quentin, Gram-Gram, and Ace then left to let the doctor know that Pelswick was awake and to get food; Pelswick obviously was starving, and the others hadn't exactly been having their fill the last three weeks. You know how gross things can kill an appetite? Well being worried doesn't help either. After the meal the doctor came to give Pelswick a check-up.

"What are the results?" Julie asked.

"Pelswick's going to live, but his legs will still be damaged for a few more weeks." The doctor explained.

"That's okay, they've never really been in tip-top shape anyway." Pelswick joked.

Everyone laughed.

"I know, saw the wheelchair, cool set of wheels by the way."

"Thanks."

"The lower half of his torso isn't any better, but luckily his organs were operated on when he was rushed in three weeks ago so they should still work properly after a few more days of healing." The doctor continued explaining. "Until then he shouldn't eat a lot, just stick with fluids for now."

"Okay doctor, thank you." Quentin said.

"No problem, it's why I picked the job in the first place." The doctor smiled as he left.


	5. Guilt Is Removed By Love

The next day Quentin of course was at work, and Kate and Bobby were back in school (Bobby of course was in kindergarten or something like that). Ace, Goon, and Julie however were by Pelswick's bed.

"You should really thank Julie." Goon smiled. "She came in here more often than the rest of us apart from your dad and grandma."

"Really?" Pelswick said, a little surprised.

"Well I…I just felt responsible for what happened." Julie said. "I mean I was the one you…."

"Which I would do for anyone," Pelswick interrupted. "I would never let any of my friends or family down." He then remembered that he knocked Julie down when he pushed her out of the way. "Well not metaphorically anyway." He joked.

The four of them laughed, Julie less than the other three though.

"Still if you…you died I never would've forgiven myself." She said, taking Pelswick's left hand automatically.

"Don't blame yourself Julie you had no control over the matter." Pelswick said, putting his right hand on Julie's hand. "I would've never blamed you if I had died, I would've just been glad that it wasn't you in my place"

Ace nudged Goon with his elbow and forced him outside the room, much to Goon's confusion.

"Julie if…if you had died it would've broken my heart." Pelswick continued, neither he nor Julie knowing that Ace and Goon were gone.

"You…you dying almost broke mine." Julie admitted.

It was true, during the last three weeks Julie had started to realize that she was falling in love with him.

"Really?" Pelswick said. "God, now I know how you feel about my condition. If I had really broken your heart I never would've forgiven myself."

"And now I understand your side of the issue, because it wouldn't have been your fault." Julie smiled; Pelswick chuckled.

They then just smiled at each other silently, until Pelswick made a very brave decision (as Sandra described it later):

"Julie, for years, especially the last three years, there had been something you didn't know, that I couldn't work up the courage to admit." Pelswick began. "But a near death experience can change a lot and I now know that if I ever do die young I'd rather die with you knowing the secret…not matter your reaction. Actually I was going to tell you the day you came over, the one of the earthquake, since Ace built up my courage about it, but of course it didn't work out."

"What…what are you talking about?" Julie said, only slightly confused since she had a guess.

"Julie…I'm in love with you." Pelswick admitted.

"You…you are?" Julie blushed.

"I have been for years, but I was too nervous around you to say anything." Pelswick said. "Then recently my nervousness stopped without my knowing, Ace actually had to point it out. That's when I realized, thanks to Ace's observation, that my crush had gotten stronger, had turned into real love. Also…when your hand was squeezing my arm during the past week, my spirit actually felt it."

"It…he…did?" Julie said, stunned.

"Yes, I asked Mr. Jimmy about it and he said that it was because…" Pelswick started to blush. "Because my love for you was now in my soul, that I love you with my soul."

Julie started to look emotional.

"Pelswick…if you had even said those three words much less the five words three weeks ago I'll admit I probably would've turned you down in a friendly matter." Julie admitted; Pelswick looked crestfallen. "Let me finish. But as you said earlier 'a near death experience can change a lot' and especially when it looked as if you were going to die yesterday, I became scared, not only scared of losing a friend but also scared of losing you personally. And as I said before my heart started breaking. And I realized that…I'm in love with you too."

This time Pelswick was the one who looked emotional.

"For…for years I've dreamed of you saying that, but there were times when I thought that it would never happen." He smiled.

"Who wouldn't love you?" Julie shook her head. "You're a great guy, you're selfless, and you know how to make others –especially me – happy…."

"You know how to do that too." Pelswick smiled. "For years, no matter how bad I was feeling, you could cheer me up with just the words: 'Pelswick, you rock'. Julie…you're my beacon of light at Alcatraz High."

Julie giggled.

"That's really sweet…and poetic."

"Well I've had years to think of a good one." Pelswick retorted good-naturedly. "Not too sappy?"

"Of course not, especially since finding a 'beacon of light' at a high school isn't easy. Actually I'm flattered." Julie hugged him.

They then broke apart a little so that they could gaze into each other's eyes. And before they knew it, they kissed. That's when Pelswick realized that his previous guess was right: Julie is his true love. Julie realized that Pelswick is her true love too and smiled, she knew Pelswick would make a good husband…and eventually father.

"Wow." Pelswick smiled after they broke apart, his heart pounding fast with love.

"I'll say." Julie agreed, her heart doing the same.

Pelswick suddenly looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Where the heck is Ace and Goon? They were just here a little while ago."

Ace and Goon then walked in with snacks.

"Sorry dude got hungry, bag of cookies to split?" Ace suggested, holding out a bag of Oreos (another guess).

"But Oreos are your favorite, are you sure you want to split it?" Pelswick asked.

"No I've got my own, this is for you and Julie to split." Ace laughed. "Soda?"

"Uh, sure." Pelswick said.

"Thanks." Julie said, confused, as she took one.

"A toast, congratulations Pelswick Goon and I always knew it would happen." Ace said as he opened his can of soda.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Pelswick.

"You and Julie are an official couple now." Goon explained.

"You know already?" Julie said, still confused.

"Duh, why do you think we left?" Ace winked.

"Why you!" Pelswick laughed as he flung his pillow at Ace.

The others laughed as Ace returned the pillow with another throw. The four of them then went ahead with the toast, and Pelswick and Julie sealed it with another kiss.

Quentin and Gram-Gram of course were very happy when they found out about the new couple. Bobby was happy too, especially when Julie became like a big sister to him later. Kate of course was happy, but she tried to do the usual teasing anyway (hey, it's a sibling's job).

"Should I start calling Julie 'big sister' now?" Kate teased one weekend day when everyone was there.

"Trust me Kate, you'll get tired of teasing us." Pelswick smirked knowingly.

"Why, will I be too busy planning the wedding?" Kate retorted.

"What are you psychic?" Julie laughed.

Kate looked dumbstruck, same with Quentin and Gram-Gram. Ace and Goon looked slightly dumbstruck too, but mostly just smiled an amazed smile. Bobby however just started cheering in the usual little brother fashion – 'Can I live with you guys? How many kids? Where you gonna live?' that sort of thing. Pelswick was the most dumbstruck one of all; he even had his mouth wide open and was also a little pale.

"Wh…wh-what?" He squeaked, clearing his throat afterwards. "You mean…?"

"Well not now obviously." Julie laughed. "But in the future I wouldn't be surprised if it happened."

Pelswick smiled, and he and Julie kissed again.


	6. The Aftermath

Years later, when Pelswick and Julie were 22 (hey, had to go to college you know) Kate and Julie ended up right. Pelswick proposed one day in May and Julie accepted right on the spot. Interestingly, after the July honeymoon Pelswick and Julie did allow Bobby to live with them. Bobby was surprised, especially since he changed his mind about asking years ago when he discovered that married couples like their privacy. Pelswick explained that he and Julie didn't mind because it gave them practice for having a kid of their own. Besides, Pelswick understood Bobby wanting to get away from Kate for a while (Bobby replaced Pelswick as Kate's teasing target when Pelswick moved out). Of course they never really treated Bobby as 'their kid', especially with the Pelswick/Bobby brotherhood going around, but the helping Bobby with homework and other things made for good practice. Pelswick especially liked it because it gave him practice in playing sports with kids. Julie also liked it because she wanted to try not to do the crazy stories mothers did with eating vegetables and stuff. Bobby helped with that by frowning and refusing to eat when she did and smiling and eating when she didn't. When Pelswick and Julie were expecting their first baby Bobby moved back in with his dad so that they wouldn't have to worry about taking care of him and they could concentrate on the baby. Pelswick and Julie eventually had a girl named Nicole and the next year they had a boy named Nathan. Of course, when Pelswick died of old age decades later, he could walk again, and not long after Julie joined him and walked with him into Heaven.


End file.
